Visita
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: -Fic teoria? LOL- Como é que Konohamaru sabia da atual aparência de Sasuke ao fazer aquele malfadado jutsu yaoi? Talvez a saudade do Uchiha de uma certa ninja de cabelos rosados explique. SasuSaku SasukePOV KonohamaruPOV


_Para todo o pessoal da DOTDL n.n_

_Especialmente o Alex Vincit por dar a idéia incial XD_

_Espero que gostem. É bobinha, mas é de coração n.n_

_Boa leitura! n.n  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sakura e Sasuke são um do outro e do tio Kishi. O Konohamaru também é do tio Kishi, mas ele até agora tá sozinho... acho que a Hanabi seria um bom partido pra ele, hehehehe XD

* * *

_  
Sasuke's POV_

Eu nunca admiti para ninguém, nem para mim mesmo. Afinal, deixei para trás tudo o que pudesse me lembrar àquela vila. Minhas roupas, meus objetos, minhas lembranças, meus sonhos, meus amigos... ela.

Disposto à esquecer de tudo para me tornar cada vez mais forte e finalmente poder vingar meus pais e toda a minha família. Disposto à me sujeitar a tudo, para matar o homem que um dia foi meu irmão. Foi nisso que me concentrei esse anos. Sem remorsos. Sem dúvidas. Sem olhar para trás.

Porém, mesmo não havendo um pedaço daquele maldito esconderijo que se parecesse com ela ou com algum momento que passamos juntos, ela sempre surgia no meu pensamento. E sempre do mesmo jeito: sorrindo, depois chorando, me implorando para ficar. Deitado à noite na minha cama, olhando para a lua cheia na janela, me pegava pensando o que ela diria se soubesse a que tipo de treinamento eu estava sendo imposto.

Ela estava na missão do novo time 7 de busca ao esconderijo do Orochimaru. Esperava ver a mesma chorona de antes, mas o que vi foi alguém disposta a me acertar um soco, sem hesitar. Ela parecia bem mais forte do que há 3 anos atrás, mas eu tinha outras coisas para me preocupar naquele momento.

Meu treinamento precisava continuar.

Até que chegou a época das cerejeiras florirem. A árvore que se espalha por todo lugar, sempre enchendo tudo de um cor-de-rosa irritante.

Tão irritante quanto ela.

Agora é noite alta. E eu estou em cima de uma árvore em frente aos portões de Konoha.

Devo estar louco.

Talvez tenha sido o rosa cegante das cerejeiras que me deixou assim.

* * *

Consegui me esgueirar com relativa facilidade para dentro da vila. Mas algo que me diz que aqueles guardas não são tão lesados assim. Melhor não me demorar muito.

Salto rapidamente pelos telhados, prestando total atenção se não estou sendo seguido. Caso me peguem, eu nunca iria me perdoar. Nunca iria perdoá-la.

Pois é por causa dela que estou aqui.

Chego à árvore que fica perto da sua casa. Por sorte, a árvore cresceu o suficiente para chegar com folgas ao segundo andar da casa.

Quando dou por mim, já estou no peitoril da janela, olhando para a cama encoberta pela penumbra. Pulo para dentro do quarto e me aproximo da cama.

Ela dorme de barriga para cima, numa pose ligeiramente desleixada. Agora consigo reparar com calma que ela não mudou muito nesses quase 4 anos. O cabelo ainda está do mesmo jeito de quando deixei Konoha. Curtos. Creio que cortá-los realmente tornou-se um rito de passagem na vida dela.

Mas o corpo denuncia que o tempo passou. Ela cresceu e as formas se acentuaram, é visível pela camisola que ela usa, mesmo não sendo muito reveladora. Ela parece menos frágil; é provável que se acordasse de repente, me atacaria, assim como fez quando nos reencontramos.

Ela parece dormir tão profundamente que arrisco e me aproximo mais um pouco. Me agacho e passo a observar sua respiração ritmada.

- O rosa cegante das cerejeiras... Sakura - eu disse, sussurrando no tom mais baixo que podia.

Passo a mão em seu cabelo rosado, mas acabo encostando em sua mão, que descansava entreaberta perto de sua cabeça. Ela se mexe, murmurando alguma coisa. Sinto que devo ir embora, antes que seja descoberto.

Me levanto e começo a me encaminhar em silêncio para a janela.

"Sasuke... kun..."

Ela murmura, agora audivelmente. Olho para a cama, mas ela apenas mudou de posição, ainda está dormindo.

É realmente hora de ir.

* * *

_Konohamaru's POV_

Preciso lembrar que da próxima vez que apostar com o Naruto-nii-chan quem come mais tigelas de ramen, eu não posso nem almoçar. Acho que nem vou conseguir dormir depois das 15 tigelas de miso ramen!

Acho melhor eu dar uma volta pela vila antes de ir pra casa. Vai ajudar na digestão... assim espero.

Não tem ninguém na rua à essa hora, já passa da meia-noite. Olho pro céu, está uma lua cheia muito bonita.

De repente, ouço um barulho no alto de uma árvore. Ela farfalha, eu me escondo num beco próximo. Se for um inimigo, preciso estar pronto para atacar... ou me defender.

Alguém salta da árvore para o chão. São apenas poucos segundos até ele desaparecer, subindo em outra árvore mais distante, mas a luz da lua não engana os meus olhos.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele já se foi, eu então saio do beco que me manteve escondido nas sombras. Olho para o alto da árvore onde ele estava e reconheço a casa ao lado.

"É a casa... da Sakura-nee-san!"

* * *

Konohamaru ainda estava olhando pro alto, quando um vulto aparece na janela do segundo andar.

- Hum, Konohamaru? – uma sonolenta Sakura olha para o jovem Sarutobi – Você... viu alguma coisa estranha?

- Coisa... estranha? – ele pergunta hesitante.

- É, bem... alguém suspeito andando pela rua?

- Ahn... – ele tem pouco tempo para pensar – N-não, não vi nada estranho, Sakura-nee-san, a rua está deserta...

- Ah, tudo bem então... boa noite, Konohamaru – ela entra, fechando as cortinas.

- Boa noite, nee-san... - Konohamaru respira fundo.

"Será que eu não deveria ter dito a ela que..." – ele olha para a rua vazia – "Não, é melhor não... isso podia alarmar a vila toda... deixa pra lá..."

* * *

"Um sonho... Sasuke-kun... ele... veio até o meu quarto... me disse coisas... era tão estranho... e tão... real..." – Sakura pensava deitada na sua cama, olhando para o teto.

Ela se virava para dormir, quando uma rajada de vento agitou as cortinas, trazendo algo consigo.

Uma flor de cerejeira, que caiu lentamente perto da cama da Haruno.

- O que...? – ela pegou a pequena flor, caída no chão.

Sakura olhou a flor, pensativa. A cerejeira da sua casa ainda não havia florido, nem nenhuma das cerejeiras de Konoha, ou da floresta próxima.

Ter o nome da flor rosa ajudava. Ela sabia que as primeiras cerejeiras a florirem eram...

"...as perto da fronteira com o país do Som..."

A Haruno olhou para a janela novamente, segurando a pequena flor em suas mãos.

"Sonhos podem se tornar realidade... não é Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

_Eu ia terminar a fic na parte do Konohamaru, mas resolvi fazer mais um pouco de climinha SasuSaku n.n  
_

_Agora sabemos de onde o Konohamaru tirou a idéia de fazer aquele jutsu yaoi do Sasuke com o Sai 8D_

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado... e deixem reviews! n.n_

_Beijos  
Hakeru-chan_


End file.
